


Grieving

by DiplomaticTranslator (Finn_The_Leafman)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gren being understanding, Harrow (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sarai (Mentioned) - Freeform, Soft Amaya, really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Leafman/pseuds/DiplomaticTranslator
Summary: Amaya was usually the one that always protected Gren physically, but there was only one time that Gren protected her emotionally. (I was given the prompt "Protection" on Tumblr and this is what I came up with)





	Grieving

When queen Sarai died, Amaya was a mess. Many people tried to get through to her. Even the king, despite his own grief, had tried and failed. In the end, he decided that she just needed some space. A day later, Gren arrived and knocked gently at her door. 

“It’s Gren, can I come in?” A few moments later, two knocks sounded from the other side of the room, It was her reply to the question and it meant “Yes”

Gren opened the door slowly and when he set sight on Amaya, he was surprised. He’s never seen her so vulnerable. She just sat on her bed, trying not to show Gren that she’d been crying. Closing the door gently behind him, he just went and sat next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there for her.

For a long time, there was nothing but silence between them. It was a comfortable silence. Gren suspected that Amaya sometimes hated the silence, that she found it stifling. Though when she was with him, he could tell that was different. 

After a deep sigh, Amaya finally spoke, looking at Gren so she could read his response

‘Are you here to tell me all the things everyone else has already said? That it’ll get better, that she’s watching over me, because if so, you can save your breath.’ 

Gren simply shook his head, ‘Just thought you could use the company’ He signed back. He didn’t want to break the silence.

The General shook her head as tears slipped through ‘I don’t want anyone to see me like this…’

‘Why not? You’re human, you can feel emotions. I think you should let your feeling out.’

‘No… not in front of you… not in front of anybody. I am the general, I’m a symbol of strength’

‘Your sister just..’ Gren trailed off, not wanting to sign the next word. ‘It’s understandable that you would be sad. You need to let it out so you can get on with your life’

Amaya just looked away, quiet. She seemed to be contemplating

Gren took this chance to wrap his arms around her in a backwards hug, crossing his arms in an X pattern with his hands balled into fists in the front. Amaya knew the way he hugged her was very deliberate as soon as she looked down at his arms. That was the sign for ‘Protect’. 

Without saying anything, he let Amaya know that he’s going to protect her from anyone that would judge her based on weather she let her emotions out or not. Amaya smiled at the sentiment, turning around to hug him back. For the first time since Sarai had died, she let the tears fall freely in front of another person. Gren just held onto her as she wept, arms still wrapped around her, but not in the same position they were before.

When Amaya was done, she pulled back. Her eyes were on Gren’s face, searching for any sign of discomfort or uneasiness in Gren’s face. She didn’t find any. That made the general smile and she held her palm over her chest and bent the middle finger, then used that finger to tap the middle of her stomach. This let Gren know that she was very touched by the sentiment. 

‘I… I think that’s just what I needed. Could you let King Harrow know that I would like to speak to him?’

Gren nodded and stood up, leaving the room as quietly as he had come.


End file.
